An odd gathering, a new chance
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: After the raid in London, Millennium's trump card, 'The Captain', survives and escapes to find himself with a strange group of characters that somehow came to surround an apparently normal girl. Will this be the begining of a new organization, a family or a pack?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Hi everyone. This fic is co-written with peekodemeeko12 . We obviously don't own Hellsing or it's character but we own ours.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

Jackie Penske, eighteen something engineer and mechanic, was walking home from the grocery store with two big bags of food in either arm. It was an eerie night and the light wind swept her black hair and red bangs as she kept herself under the light of the street lamps while occasionally sending glances over her shoulder due to the uneasy feeling of being watched that she had felt for the past few days. Maybe she was just being paranoid but it paid to be cautious at night.

Sure, her workshop wasn't in the nicest zones of the city but at least the outskirt of New York, however far they were from the main city and islands, weren't as bad as... who was she kidding. Since the local mafia had taken the area as part of their territory things had gone down the hill. There were few clients, the neighborhoods were empty on the streets and all her workers had abandoned her.

Right now she only wanted to get home and rest. But unfortunately for her, right in her way and with no side routes nearby to take was a sketchy trio that was monopolizing half of the slim street ahead and that were smoking some weird stuff and passing on something among their hands. To get home she'd have to pass right beside them. Whatever. Just avoid eye contact.

She clutched her bags tighter and walked passed but she felt their gazes on her and listened to their words while walking slightly faster with them besides her.

"Hey, what about her? She seems like the kind of chick that can take it." One of the men point out, making no attempt to be discreet. Jackie continued on trying to ignore them and reach a more open place were at least buses passed often.

"Yeah, she'll do," the larger man laughs. Jackie kept an eye over her shoulder, now practically ready to run for it. She knew how to fight. But there were more of them and they were bigger, and if they were drugged as she suspected, then by the time she knocked one out the other two would have grabbed her.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her front faster than she could react. She hadn't seen anything due to the attack coming from her blind eye's side and, with unsurpassable strength, no matter how much she tried to resist and get free, she felt herself being easily dragged away and towards one of the houses abandoned by the owners going to live in a safer place while another hand covered her mouth and prevented her from screaming for help.

Jackie was quickly thrown down the stairs into the dark basement. She struggled but before she could even get up, someone stepped on her back and pinned her down against the cold floor making her spine almost crack at the weight.

"Lookie here, she looks promising. You think she'll survive? So many of the others have been dying with the newer design," one of the men said with a wicked grin just before she felt someone grabbing her hair and dragging her up to her feet by force while a hand lifted her shirt and exposed her back to the cold and humid air of the place. She wanted to scream and tried getting free, but once again, there was a hand on her mouth preventing her from screaming and no matter how much she tried to, her assailants held her firm.

"Look at all the scars on her pretty skin. She'll survive unlike those richer divas we've been snatching." A deep voice said with rolling waves of deep laughter and Jackie felt a smack on her ass.

She increased her struggle, trying to kick them and get free to run. Her kicks and punches attempts were futile; she was able to bite one of them, but she was sure she was biting a horrible leather, because no matter how hard she tried to break through the skin, she couldn't, nor could she see anything in the darkness.

"Oh yes, she will most definitely do," another man wickedly laughed as he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against a wall with just one hand and high enough that her legs didn't reach the floor.

Jackie gagged as she struggled against his hold and kicked her legs out to hit him while coughing at the harsh grip on her throat that was also holding her full weight. ("He's not budging!")- Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness and she shot a glance to the pale skinned blonde on the left who pulled out a small case and flipped it open to reveal some kind of computer chip with some kind of thin metallic tendrils. She didn't know what it was for but she was sure it wasn't good for her.

"Now keep her still," the blonde grinned wickedly and approached.

She felt her body getting slammed over her stomach against the wall to keep her torso still. She was sure that this was it for her when suddenly two thunderous bangs rang out through the room causing her to jolt a fraction of a second before she fell to the hard floor while watching two of the men drop to the ground, one had been the one holding her but now his head had a hole that let her saw the third man leapt out of the way with adept skill.

They were shot-?!

An ominous creaking on the steps catched her attention as she looked over, seeing a strange boxy gun with an abnormally long muzzle in the hands of a large cloaked man. His red eyes impassionately took in the last man standing as he slowly and creepily descended the stairs, not bothering to look in Jackie's direction.

His overwhelming presence made her heart jerk as he walked towards the third guy, passing her a glance.

"W-Who are you-?" She got on her feet and started before stopping short, seeing the end of the gun's barrel pointing down at her. Her eyes widened, staring up the barrel of the loaded gun before looking to the man.

"You're … going to shoot me? Why?" She asked with fright, staring at the man's eyes. After a tense moment the man pulls his gun back, turning his attention to the remaining man. Jackie's heart leapt for the chance as she scrambled to her feet and took off, swinging up the stairs and running outside. She just witnessed a murder. Two, and that third man is probably dead now. She … she needed to call someone, didn't she? Like the police?

She grit her teeth and kept running to her shop, the groceries long forgotten on the ground until she reached her house, entered the garage and run upstairs bursting through the door of her home on top of the shop and stumbled inside, locking the door behind her.

Her own home offered her little comfort at the moment but at least she was safe. Her back rested against the locked door while she took fast, heavy breathes and gripped her chest feeling her heart pounding hard in her chest. Who was that man? H-e saved me from those people but he pointed the gun at me like he wanted to shoot me! N-No, relax, I'm safe now. I'm home, all safe and sound, with nothing to hurt me.

She closed her eyes for a few moments in order to inhale deeply a few times while calming herself from the experience and the mad run. Finally, she let out a shaky breath of relief and opened her eyes only to to jerk back as she spied the broad shouldered man wearing a battered green greatcoat with its neckguard turned up standing in front of her with an impassive gaze and she felt the pressure of the barrel of his gun that he had just moved against her sternum while his finger rested on the trigger. Her breath hitched as she took a step back against the door, watching the man staring at her with empty red eyes under his silverine gray hair.

"W-Who are you?" She shakily asked, taking a deep breath as she straightened her back and did her best not to shrink under his incriminating gaze, "who are you and how did you get into my house?" She ordered with a stronger voice. His gaze never left her as he pointed to the window, showing that it was wide open. How the-? This is the second floor!

She jolted as he pulled his gun away and turned to the living room. For a moment she thought he was going to leave out the window but instead she watched, dumbstruck, as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV to the news.

Who is this man? She hesitantly walked past him before walking quickly into the kitchen and grabbing the phone, seeing the cord had been ripped out of the wall. What the- oh, oh well that's just great then.

She was getting pissed and headed for the door, but just as she did that, he took aim and shot, the bullet whisping just past her bangs and through the wall. Her jaw dropped, shocked as she backed up with an uneasy frown. That had been scary …

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hope you liked it. **

**We ask for 5 reviews for releasing the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Hi everyone. This fic is co-written with peekodemeeko12 . We obviously don't own Hellsing or it's character but we own ours.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

Does this guy ever need sleep? Jackie could literally feel the bags under her eyes as she stared at the dangerous man sitting on her couch. He hadn't said a single word and she was frankly unnerved to talk to him or move in fear of somehow aggravating his seemingly random actions. She had stayed up all night watching him and waiting for him to either decide to leave or shoot her. She was lucky to take a fast shower but her attempt to escape out the window didn't work. He just pulled her right back inside and dragged her back to the couch by the ear. Her fingers held the slightly swollen ear, gently massaging it back to health.

The bell to the shop caught her ear as she looked towards the door leading down into the shop. A customer? She got up without a second thought and walked over to the door but froze as she felt the hair standing up on the back of her neck. She looked over to the man seeing his gun aimed for her with his cool gaze locked on hers.

She casted him a harsh side glare, not caring if he shot her right then and there. She was exhausted and now thanks to him have to go through the whole day of work awnry and sleepy. Enough waiting around, if he was going to shoot her he might as well hurry the hell up and do it!

"I have a business to run." She callously stated before opening the door and going down the spiral stairs into her workshop. She walked past the cars in store and stepped into the front office, unlocking the door for the first customer. "Sorry for the wait. I was getting ready," she said, looking at the time. She was at fault; it was a half hour passed opening.

"Oh dear, that is just fine. I just got here not long ago," the elderly woman happily smiled as she stepped inside. Jackie walked over to the counter and picked up the clipboard, nearly leaping out of her skin as she spied the man standing in the doorway with his eyes on her. So stalking me in my house isn't enough, he has to come here to the shop too? Jerk.

"Oh hello there, who might you be?" She politely asked, adjusting her glasses as she looked up at him. "Such a tall and strong looking young man! Kids these days just keep growing." She cheerfully says with a finger wagging in his direction.

"Ignore him, mam. Um.. what is the problem with your car?" Jackie asked, taking out a pen and taking out a form from the counter.

"Oh it's just an oil change there, sweetie, if you don't mind. I came to drop it off but I'm afraid I need to go to work now. I'll be sure to pick it up as soon as I can," she says with the elderly trembling to her tender voice.

"Not a problem. Pull it on into the garage and come back for it later," Jackie said with a grin as the lady smiled in relief.

"Why thank you, God bless you dear," she said as she made short shuffling steps to the door to get to her car outside. She's a cute old lady. Jackie clicked the pen shut and went up to the man in the doorway.

"Move," she stated, folding her arms and staring up at him. After a brief staredown he stepped aside, letting her move into the garage and open the large door for the woman to drive her car in. Once the car was in place and the sweet old woman left, Jackie turned her glaring eyes towards the man.

"Alright _look_," Jackie snapped and turned to the tall man. "What the hell are you doing here? You're not talking, you're not killing me and you're only watching me. It's creepy. What the hell do you want? And what the hell did you do to that other guy in the basement?" She asked, morbidly curious but not wanting to know the answer either.

The man only stared, either not understanding what she said or deciding not to answer at all.

"Do you even speak English?" Jackie asked before pausing. Maybe he doesn't, "What language do you speak? Because I'm speaking 'get the hell out of my shop' right now." She angrily growled but the strange man just stood there, hardly reacting to her anger.

Jackie fumed and turned around to begin working on the car under his gaze. She needed to figure out a way out of here without that guy tailing her so she could get to the police station. She could probably hit the panic alarm but that's at the front desk counter and if he's inside he'll just get locked inside with her. Not exactly ideal.

With nothing more to do she continued working until her stomach growled. He seemed to notice and just stared at her, as if daring her to try and make a move to leave. This was a good time to escape.

"You ripped the phone cord from the wall. I can't order food so I need to go and get some cause I'm starving," she turned around and walked towards the entrance. In response she felt another bullet zip past her, burying itself into the wall and leaving a defined mark. She took a deep breath, not turning around and took her chance, "You're hungry too, right? Then come get food with me. " she noted, motioning for him to come and taking her coat. She prayed he wouldn't bother coming but of course her luck wasn't that good. The large man smoothly followed after her into the dark street only lit up with street lamps.

Some time later they were on their way back. It had been awkward but not as bad as she thought. Although she hadn't gotten a chance to get away, ask for help or alert anyone, they at least got the food without trouble and he carried it all back to the apartment. Overall he seemed fine enough at the moment. However, Jackie wondered if it was a 'silence before the storm' sort of thing, and that unnerved her even more than what she's seen of him so far.

They was nearing her shop when she saw the old lady that had left her car that morning outside her place and kneeling on the floor over something.

("_Oh no_"). Jackie had completely forgot about the car and the lady, however, it was still to early for the woman to be back. Maybe something happened?

"Hello again, ma'am. Is everything alright?" Jackie called out as she picked up her pace, thinking that the old woman may have fallen and may have problems getting up. Jackie ran towards her but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the woman groaning in an unnatural sort of way and saw what she was kneeling over.

It was a dead white cat, it's blood and guts fresh on the pavement, and the woman was devouring it.

Jackie jumped back, covering her mouth and took a step back, involuntarily making some noise with her movements and catching the woman's attention. The horrendous stench of death in the air, coming from the old woman rather than the dead feline, was enough to make Jackie gag in disgust, on the verge of throwing up. The woman turned, with what looked like to be skin rotting and peeling off, her face was a decayed and bluish mock of what it had been this morning.

_("What in the world happened to her!?")_

Before the woman could make a move towards Jackie, a sizzling bang passed at the side of Jackie's ear, and a circular hole appeared between the eyes of the old woman, made by a bullet that blew her head away in uncountable shattered fragments. The body remained in the same position for a second before sickly falling to the ground; offering some lasting twitches before it turned to ashes in front of the frightened Jackie, who whipped around, watching the silent man put his outrageously long gun and pass her to walk inside the garage, carrying the food with him as if nothing.

He entered the shop and left the bags on the front desk.

Jackie was speechless out of shock and horror as he came out again carrying a broom, and began sweeping the dust out onto the street for passing cars to disperse.

"Dust ... h-how the hell did she turn to dust-?!" Jackie shouted, covering her mouth as she stared at the old woman's clothes on the ground. "You! Why the hell did you shoot her?!" Was the next thing Jackie could process in her mind. His eyes flickered towards the garage, where she saw his back disappear through the office and into the place with apparent haste .

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Jackie started as she chased him into the shop. She froze by the door frame, spying a woman in the lounge.

The darkness of the room barely let Jackie see that the woman maybe had blond hair in different shades and a long sinuous braid coming from the base of her nape. Over her eyes she was using some kind night vision glasses. She appeared to be more or less around Jackie's age, perhaps a few years older, and was wearing some sort of, hi end or sci-fi looking, black armored suit, similar to those used by motorcyclist, but that to Jackie screamed 'cat burglar'. Armored, techno, cat burglar. The armor didn't let any defined traits on, but by how it clung perfectly to the female's body, it was clear that the suspicious woman was physically very fit.

The unknown woman was near the door to the lounge ready to make an escape, while the mysterious man at the other side of the room on Jackie's end kept looking at her with what could be interpreted as interest.

"Who the hell are you?" Jackie asked, flabberghasted as she looked between the two. ( Did she do something to the elderly lady? )

From her wrist, the woman threw a darkened knife at Jackie's head without warning and the man caught it mid air by the blade as it was about to struck Jackie. Jackie blinked, feeling the tip of the darkened blade barely poking the skin on her forehead. "Whoa-!" Jackie shouted as she stumbled back, a horribly delayed reaction compared to the two others in the room.

Blood dripped down the tip of the knife from the man's hands as he pulled it back from the pierced and slashed flesh. The cut was deep. Had it hit Jackie, it wouldn't have any trouble passing through the bone and kill her. Jackie quickly turned her head to search for the woman but she wasn't at the door anymore.

"Hey, you're bleeding," Jackie's heart raced as she looked between the door and the man's now bleeding and mangled hand. ("_He's hurt")_. She reached for his hand but he pulled away and started heading towards the back.

Was he planning on chasing that woman? Jackie's eyes narrowed as she wrapped her arm around his and smacked his side. "IDIOT! Can't you see that your fingers are cut? You're lucky if you still have tendons there!" She angrily growled, leaning back with all her weight and trying to force him to come along. He simply stood there and stared at her before relenting and following her to the couch.

She forced him to sit down before she grabbed the medical kit and some paper towels. Okay, prioritize. Help Hans, get r-rid of the old lady's car somehow and find out who that woman who threw the knife was later. I can only handle one crisis at a time here!

"You are going to be very lucky if I don't have to end up driving you to the hospital. Hands are your life, you know," she said, blotting the blood off and trying to find the origin of his wounds without stretching his fingers out too much. The man let out a heavy sigh, sounding bothered by her help before she pinched the tip of his pinkie, "Don't be like that. I'm taking time out of my schedule to help you," she reminded him with a gruff sneer before she searched his hand more diligently and found no wounds on the previously torn hand. "What!?... H...How!?" Where in the hell is the cut?

The man pulled his hand out of her grasp and stood up, ducking into the shop before she could grab him again.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Jackie demanded as he went to the front of the shop and picked up the clothes from the old lady. He walked right past Jackie, plucked the car keys off the side of the wall and pressed the button to open the garage door. Jackie watched, shocked as he got into the older woman's car and turned it on.

_("Was he just going to drive off with it?")_ "Hey! Where the hell are you taking that?" She demanded, making him cast a glance at her.

He got out of the running car and went to her, hooked her around the waist, effortlessly lifting her up with one arm and walking inside the garage and towards the back.

"HEY! Put me down!" She shouted before he tossed her into the locker room and shut the door. She sat there, speechless before she heard the click of the lock.

...

"YOU'RE LOCKING ME IN MY OWN SHOP?!" She screamed outraged before throwing herself against the door. Although she knew how to pick locks, she didn't have her picking tools with her so she couldn't get out. She was stuck there.

The car's engine revved as Jackie clenched her fists and threw herself against the door again.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Jackie screamed, hearing the car zoom off and the garage door shut.

Jackie continued to pound against the wooden door until her fists ached. This door was strong, but it was possible to break it off its hinges and she was going to keep trying, and the second she got out she's going straight to the police.

She leaned back against the locker and began kicking the door as hard as she could in an attempt to break the hinges off. After a little, her shins ached from the hard beating against the door, and she was forced to stop for a brief moment and rest, but after it and despite her tiredness, she was ready to try one more charge with all her force.

The engineer ran to ram her shoulder on the door but before she hit, the door was opened and her own impulse made her stumble onto the ground.

"Now, Ms. Jackie Penske … ," a digitally distorted voice called and Jackie looked up to the the same suspicious woman from earlier. The same woman that had almost impaled a knife in her forehead.

She came back?! There was something odd and unnerving about her. It was not the knife thing. It was like with the silence of the man. There was something unnerving in her whole presence. Like the sense of meeting an unknown predator that might rip one's throat out, and it made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up in apprehension to this stranger.

"It baffles me what Mr. big bad wolf is doing here. Perhaps you can clarify it for me …, si?" She asked while walking around Jackie as her head tilted slightly.

"Uh, who are you?" Jackie asked and stood up, taking a step back and holding up her arm as minimum protection, that wouldn't do much to deter an attack.

The woman's lips twitched up slightly, seeming amused at Jackie's attempt. "Don't worry about that. But before I have to use more 'persuasive methods' on you Miss Jackie, you may want to tell me why Captain Hans Gunsche hadn't killed you yet. " She said, once again rounding Jackie like a predator rounding a prey.

Jackie paused, unsure of what words she threw in there before realizing Hans Gunsche had to be a name. His name.

" … I have no idea who that is but if you're referring to the weird guy that showed up here I really have no idea." She truthfully didn't know anything.

"Really? So the ghoul outside was the first one you saw?" The woman took a step forward and from her forearm a darkened blade was mysteriously unsheathed. "You're lucky he killed the ghoul before it bit you... but why he intervened, I wonder?"

Jackie had no idea what this weirdo was talking about but it was obvious that she was dangerous and would have no problem killing Jackie. She gulped, clearly having no way out seeing all her escape routes were covered by the woman. Jackie was trapped.

Just then a noise was heard outside and the woman quickly turned around with amazing speed and grace to avoid a couple bullets that ended up impacting in a locker at Jackie's side. The mysterious woman hissed and jumped out of the locker room to face the other attacker.

Jackie gasped and stumbled back into the locker room as she whipped around behind the wall to hide. She barely saw the figure of an average sized person. ("_Where the hell is that guy, Hans, when there's a shootout at my shop?!") _

"So you are the one who changed that old woman." The digital voice from the woman was heard.

("The old woman? What are they talking about?") Against all common sense Jackie crawled behind the wall to see what was happening. The armor clad woman had her back to the locker room a little sideways while addressing a young man that seemed to be very high on some kind of drug.

"Yo the one who killed ma'ghoul, bitch!?" He was smiling in a horrible way that let some fangs show in his mouth, "Yo'll replace it!" He jumped forward with his fist lock and loaded and Jackie saw him clear the room in one bound. He was incredibly fast!

The woman merely moved in a split second, somehow managing to move faster than the weird man, and with an annoyed look, she plunged her forearm's blade deep into his chest before pulling her weapon up in an arc to slice his torso all the way up to the head. Before she finished cutting open the skull, the body of the man turned into ashes and fluttered to the ground. "Low vermin...", The woman shook her weapon to remove the ashes.

Jackie's jaw dropped in sheer shock. The man had turned to ash just like that older lady. Jackie's eyes turned up towards the woman, and Jackie's common sense at the uncommon came to the front of her mind. The force needed plunder and slice a body like that was as inhuman as the speed needed to evade those bullets.

_("Who is this woman, who the hell is Hans and why is everyone exploding into dust?") _

"Now... where where we?" The woman turned around to face Jackie with no sense of urgency or concern at all. She acted as if this had just been a minor distraction.

"You, you you-! You just killed him-! Into ashes! Since when the hell do people burst into ashes when they're killed?!" She cried, shocked. Is this some kind of sick joke involving magic? "Seriously, what the hell is going on? I'm going nuts over here trying to figure out who that man is, why people blow up into dust and who the hell you are too!" Jackie shouted, pointing at the 'not-possible-to-exist' woman.

Jackie was clearly flustered and close to shaking in her boots. All of this, everything that's happening is far out of her league of comprehending but she had to know what was happening all around her.

The woman rolled her eyes and approached Jackie with a cool gait, "I didn't kill him. He was already dead."

"A-Already dead? Then why was he up and walking around? I saw that sweet old lady earlier today and now she was like some kind of zombie?" Jackie said, looking to the other female for answers. "Who are you, anyways?"

"You don't know just how deep in shit you are now, do you?" The woman dismissed her questions with a flippant, mocking laugh.

"Yeah I kind of figured that when Mario moved in but this? What, what the hell is all this?" She asked, gesturing over the ground before looking to the side and taking some deep, calming breaths. Seriously, what kind of hell is her neighborhood turning into?

"I can tell you, alright … for a price that is," the woman said with a sly smile, "and I will even let you live afterwards,"She chuckled, "it's not as if anyone would believe you. This country likes to self lie and remain so oblivious."

" A price? … Is there anything else I could do for you? I hardly have enough money to keep the shop running." Jackie said. She desperately wanted to know what in the world was happening. She would be willing to give almost anything within reason.

"Not really." The woman said, playing with that blade in full view for Jackie to see.

"You sure? There's a lot as an engineer I can offer," Jackie said, not willing to give up money she didn't have so easily.

"And do you have any experience with high tech ITs? I doubt it."- She shrugged her shoulders in a somewhat pompous way, "In any case, I will still get the info I want." She pointed her blade at Jackie. "So now tell me what he's doing here?"

Jackie blinked at the threatening display, unsure of what to say to smooth things over at this point. Money seemed to be the way to go but she didn't want to do that quite yet.

"The guy that's here? I told you. I really have no idea." Jackie honestly said as she folded her arms and shifted her weight onto her foot in nervous apprehension, "He literally showed up like a day ago and stuck around. I have no idea what he wants or how to get him to leave." She said, finding no reason to lie to the woman. Jackie was a terrible liar anyway and she didn't want to get under this woman's radar too. Mario, the local mafioso, was already enough of a pain to avoid and deal with for her.

The woman's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as she quickly spun around to avoid a few shots that impacted on the wall across her previous position. In the door was the man that Jackie just learned was called Hans Gunsche, and who didn't wait to lash out at the threatening woman.

Jackie's eyes widened as she stiffened up, standing as still as a pole and praying nothing hit her. After a brief moment of silence she looked back, seeing no one at the door before a big bang sounded behind her. What the hell?! She whipped around and spied the two entered in a stand off.

After a few tense moments Hans whipped forward and lashed out at Aria, bringing his fist down over her head, but she dodged back and twisted around to deal a round kick that he blocked with his forearm while she regained her momentum just in time to jump and avoid his low kick, arching her back and supporting herself upside down with her arms and bringing down her legs to impact heavily in the ground , leaving a small crater on the wooden floor where the man had just been.

He stood up and barely acknowledged the damage on the floor and punched forward. This time, she barely dodged by rolling on the floor towards a heavy metal cart for tools that she managed to grab and throw his way, but rather than moving aside, he merely extended his first forward and destroyed the cart with a straight punch that sent the metallic remains back towards the woman, whom merely kicked it back at him with just as much strength as he had used.

Jackie's eyes roll towards the front at the alarm button. This was her chance. She whipped around and dashed to the front in hopes of getting to the alarm and set it off or to get out of the shop and away from these dangerous people. Good hell she'd more than happily run through a sketchy neighborhood if it meant she could get away from these two.

She dashed forward but after only a couple steps she tripped forward and hit her jaw hard on the ground. She sucked in a fast breath and twisted around, seeing her pants pinned to the ground by a couple black blades. Oh HELL no-! She quickly unlatched her belt before taking off, throwing the front door open before hitting the panic button and racing onto the sidewalk before the door shut and locked.

Jackie began running as fast as she could towards a lit street that would let her to a small mall. It was too late for anyone to be around but there was a small police station at it's side. The second she was able to reach that she would be safe.

"Hey baby- eh?" Luigi, Mario's lowest grunt, said before Jackie trucked past him and dashed with all her might towards the police station. She didn't care she was in her underwear and running through the streets. The police would recognize her shop's name. The cold air stabbed at her legs as she picked up the pace, determined to reach the station.

She sucked in a fast breath as the man in the trench coat leapt in front of her. I'm caught-! He whipped his jacket off and threw it into Jackie's face before hugging her and trapping her under the coat. He immediately began to run back towards the shop with her trapped under the trench coat.

"Idiot, get off-!" She shouted as he ripped the jacket off and pressed the tip of his gun under her jaw. Her eyes widened, finding herself back in her shop. So fast-! The tip of the gun pressed harder against her chin as she sucked in a fast breath, tilting her head back as he pushed harder. Police sirens sound in the distance as he points to the panic button and then at his gun. I-I get it. Play it off like nothing is wrong or else he shoots me. Just great. Jackie took some deep, calming breaths as he shoved the pants into her arms and watched her wrestle it on before he ducked below the lip of the counter. His hand hooked around her knee and pulled her right up to the counter before jamming the tip of the gun against her crotch area. Ugh … this sucks.

"Hans … is your name, right?" Jackie hesitantly asked, looking down at him as his eyes rolled up towards her from under the rim of his hat. "Hans … ugh. Keep your head down. I owe you for saving my life," she said, leaning against the counter and grabbing some money out of the register. "Hold onto this. I've been robbed," she said, setting the money in his hands and pushing his head down a little lower as she watched the police step into the shop.

"Awe~ man, your responses are slow. The guy already left." Jackie huffed, rubbing her head, "I'm telling you right now it was Luigi, the druggie that's around the corner." Jackie said as she jutted her thumb outside. "He was stupid and didn't wear a mask at all. He's an idiot." The officers take their sweet time shuffling into the shop, slouching over slightly. A faint, dreadful groan slips out of their lips as one leans back, holding a gun up to her with soulless eyes and peeling flesh on his face. More of those things-?!

"HANS-!" She shouted as she leapt back, toppling onto the ground as Hans whipped up over the counter and shot the men both dead center in the head. Dust erupted from their corpses as they fell to ashes with their clothes piling on the ground. She watched as one of their badges tumbled onto the ground and made a small clang as it fell facing up. Hans stepped around the counter and locked the door before turning back around and kneeling down, picking up their clothes.

"Oh … oh CRAP!" Jackie breathed, running her fingers through her hair as she looked around with wide eyes. She's screwed, she's _so_ screwed! "You just shot _officers of the law_- ohmigosh I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead," Jackie said, pacing back and forth as Hans stood up with their clothes and belts in hand. He walked right past Jackie, hardly casting her a glance. "Hey, hey where are you going?" Jackie asked, looking around and following after him. She stumbled back as he stepped past her with a duffle bag filled with who knows what. A small crackling came from the bag.

_Come in squad 15, come in. What's the situation? Why haven't you reported back?_ The voice asked. Hans paused before opening the bag and taking out both radios, crushing it in his hand. Jackie's jaw fell open as Hans took the broom from the corner of the shop and placed it into Jackie's trembling hands. T-That's right … I need to clean up the evidence. Those officers … weren't officers anymore. They were … ghouls or something, not human. N-Not human … Jackie sucked in a fast breath before she started to sweep up the dust, watching Hans duck out of the shop. I can't get frozen out of terror yet. There's work to be done.

She shook off her horror and quickly swept the dust up and under the counter for now. She had to work fast. They're going to be sending more units since those two didn't respond. She clicked her teeth together and went into the back behind the office and opened up the tape box, turning the cameras off and taking the tape out. She couldn't believe she was about to destroy evidence.

With a nervous gulp she walked into the alley and smashed it to bits with her foot before tossing the pieces into the garbage, making sure it was hidden under the other garbage bags before hurrying back into the shop. Already she could hear sirens going off in the distance. Oh man. She sucked in a deep breath and picked up a nearby brick, smashing the window with it. UGH I can feel the money this is going to cost me already. She went inside and moved the brick aside, picking up the pieces of the glass to put her fingerprints on it. She listened to the squad car pull in out front and sucked in a deep breath, trying to work herself up. Jackie quickly hopped out of the store, pointing down the street.

"They went that way! They were chasing down the man," Jackie called out, watching as a squad car didn't bother stopping before speeding down the road. Too bad they won't find anyone.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Mind telling us what happened?" An officer asked as he stayed behind to take the statement.

"Yeah," Jackie said, wiping her eyes before looking at him, "a guy came around and smashed my window with the brick. When the alarm didn't go off I hit the panic button but he charged on in before the door could lock, put his coat up so it wouldn't lock and proceeded to rob me," Jackie explained as she stepped inside, "he wasn't any passing guy. He was wearing gloves and knew where I kept my extra money in the back of the register," Jackie said as she let out a deep sigh. This is so annoying staying back and having to take care of all this.

But where the hell was Hans heading off to?

TIME SKIP

Jackie anxiously awaited for Hans to return. She knew he had to come back at one point. She sat on her couch and impatiently bounced her leg as she rested her head against her clenched fists. Where is that man? Did the police catch up to him? Uh oh … they would find the money on him too. Oh crap did I just screw the pooch on this one?

She jolted as there was a knock on the door . She hopped over the couch and quickly headed open, finding Hans on the other side of the door. Her eyes dart over his hands, finding them empty.

"There you are. Where did you hide them?" She asked as he stepped inside and shut the door behind himself and locked it. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the cash she handed him, every individual bill accounted for. "

Oh, thanks," she said, taking it before narrowing her eyes at him. "Sit. We need to talk," she stated.

Hans sat down and watched as she rounded the table with a notepad and pen, smacking it down in front of him and expectantly looking at him.

"Let's start with something easy. Who are you?" She asked, leaning back and folding her arms. He stared at the pen for a few moments before slowly picking it and the notepad up. She raised her eyebrows as he began to write. "Well at least you're literate." She huffed, blinking as he turned the notepad around with a very poorly drawn dog on it. Annoyed, she ripped it out of his hands and looked it over, looking at him as he pointed to himself. Oh this little pisser …

" … what are you, an idiot? You're trying to tell me you're some kind of dog?" She snapped, walking up to him. She stares at his head for ears before patting his lower back. "Then where's your tail, _dog_?" She angrily taunted, throwing the notepad down as she turned around to pace off her anger. Great, he's an idiot too. He's deadly with a gun and apparently can't write or draw for his life. A harsh shiver crawled down her spine as she froze, sensing the air growing suffocatingly heavy. She gulped, not daring to turn around as she glanced at the reflection in the mirror and spied a giant white wolf behind her.

His eyes widened as she spun around, coming face to face with the massive muzzle of the the creature before her. "What … in the hell?" She breathed, watching dumbstruck. After what seemed like an eternity of staring the wolf leaned forward and bared its fangs, showing off the dagger canines that could rip into her and effectively kill her in seconds. This guy … is a wolf? The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she stared into those familiar red eyes, jolting as his jaws clicked together before he very quietly growled.

"You're … tail. There it is," she squeaked out before coughing, glancing up at the beast. How is that possible? "Is this real?" She asked out loud as she reached forward and placed her hand on his snout, carefully watching for his reaction and ready to pull back at any second if he decided to try and bite her. She tried to speak but she couldn't think of anything else to say. She was absolutely scared to death of this giant wolf that suddenly appeared in her garage.

" … are you really Hans?" She asked, rubbing under his jaw before jolting and watching the white radiance coming off his figure evaporate as he shrunk. Fur was replaced by skin as his pants miraculously stay on his lower half. She tried to pull her hand back but he grabbed her wrist and held it firm against his cheek as he just stared at her. He … just changed into a wolf … and back. She blinked, dumbstruck by the very thought of something that could change into such a large animal standing right in front of her.

He let her hand go and walked past her stiff figure, sitting down on the couch before casually laying down. Is he just going to go to sleep? Just like that? After giving me the scare of a life time? She shakily exhaled as she wobbled on her feet, catching herself on the wall. A wolf … a giant white wolf … really? That was real, I felt it. So, is he like a werewolf?

Ugh … way too much thinking. She nervously gulped before heading down the hall to her safe haven of a room, shutting the door and locking it for good measure. Just what in the hell have I gotten myself into here?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hope you liked it. **

**We ask for 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


End file.
